


working late

by magicinourfingertips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: Allura has a lot of sorting to go through. Kolivan just wants to sleep.





	working late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I was supposed to update my other chapter for the Cat!Ezor series, but the apartment I'm staying at had a power outage and I had to temporarily stay at another place. It was really rushed so I didn't have time to update/edit the next chapter, so sorry for that. As an apology, here's a short drabble piece of Allurivan because I adore their fandom and potential soft chemistry.

The clock read half-past two am. A steady string of soft tapping noises came from the desk Allura was working at. It had been noisy enough to disturb the blade's slumber and he padded forward, slowly, as if he had an urgency behind his intentions.

“With all due respect, Princess, I’m sure your work will stay at the table. Now can you please come back to bed? We have a group of kits that’ll need our attention tomorrow and I wish not to be tuckered out.”

Kolivan let out a displeased rumble when the princess did not respond, too engrossed in reading the latest reports.Most of them were from Lotor, the new emperor, and he often felt the need to cover a simple message in chaotic amounts of galran words.

Gathering up a large sigh, he scooped up the Princess into his arms and marched straight to the bed, despite her protest.

The next morning, his favourite sandwich was left at his desk.

Kolivan smiled through all of his meetings.


End file.
